Twin Sisters
by Ritinha98
Summary: They were a happy family until the dreadful day that they got the news that Matt went MIA and later announced KIA. There was no longer the joyful family of a happily married couple Rachel and Matt Morgan with their beautiful twin daughters, Cameron and Elizabeth. Instead there was a broken family. Zammie and LizXJonas.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girls – Twin Sisters

They were a happy family until the dreadful day that they go the news that Matt went MIA and later announced KIA. There was no longer the joyful family of two happily married couple Rachel and Matt Morgan with their beautiful twin daughters. Instead there was a broken family.

Chapter One

Cammie's POV

I was standing outside of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, which is just a cover because this school is really a spy school for girls, I guess the exceptional part is right. You might be thinking who are you? Well I'll tell you, I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. Still don't know who I am, well maybe you'll know my codename The Chameleon, yep that's me and yes I'm the daughter of two of the best spies ever known Matthew Morgan and Rachel Morgan and yes the great Chameleon is a fifteen year old girl. Bet you never thought the Chameleon was a girl lot a less a fifteen year old girl. You might not know me because I'm not famous but I have completed many missions for spies without them knowing and signing a paper with The Chameleon, if your part of the spy world then you know who I am but have never seen me, you see I'm the one who goes unseen because hello I am the chameleon! Now you probably are wondering what I'm doing outside this spy school and not inside like every other student? Well that's because I don't go to this school.

Now you're probably wondering why and how come you're a spy so I'll tell you. It all started fifteen years ago, I was born and so was my twin, we're un-identical twins and complete opposites, my twin sister is called Elizabeth Morgan but call her Liz, her codename is Bookworm, and yes you read that right she is The Bookworm, number one hacker from all around the world and completely clumsy and smart and the sweetest girl you will ever meet and now as for me I'm not so sweet, I'm quite the rebel but to be honest life changed me believe it or not I wasn't always this rebellious girl that you now see and most people hate. Now here's a little warning about me call me names, be rude to me, hate me I DON'T CARE but if you do anything to hurt or make my sister sad YOU'RE DEAD UNDERSTAND?! Good. Now we were the perfect little family when I was younger, my father Matthew Morgan would train me to be a spy from fighting to hacking to being a good pavement artist, and he always called me The Chameleon because of my skill to blend in so well. He also taught Liz all her amazing hacking skills (of course hacking wasn't my strongest point but I was okay at it). My father was one of the best agents in the CIA before he went MIA when I was 12. He left for a mission when I was 11 and he was pronounced MIA (Missing In Action) when I was 12 and possibly KIA (Killed In Action). This destroyed my family, my mother Rachel Morgan one of the CIA's best agents broke down completely. My sister cried and cried. And my aunt Abby left and haven't see her to this day. Me? I had to be the strong one for both my mother and my sister even though I was dying on the inside as I didn't just lose my father I lost my best friend. Before he left he said to me "Cammie, you have to be strong, if I don't come back take care of your sister and mother, protect them promise me this okay?" and I replied by saying "I promise daddy" and I kept that promise and still do, to make him proud I will always keep that promise because I WILL MAKE HIM PROUD. As for what happened to me after that will remain as the dark secret it is that only I know.

I'm standing outside of Academy For Exceptional Young Women because I wanted to check up on Liz to make sure all was well. I was sneaked into the school and it was dinner time and I stood in the shadows and watched as these so called 'amazing spies' walk in to the lunch hall and not notice me. And they are supposed to be the most promising spies ha as if.

I decided to sit directly next to my sister Liz and the rest of the senior class. Rachel started her announcements which were pretty boring. She then introduced the Blackthorn boys and they took their seat in their respected year table. I waited until she finished and stood by and observed the way 4 boys joined the senior table and sat near my sister.

I finally decided to let her know I was here and whispered in her ear 'It's amazing how when you're a Gallagher Girl you forget that your real biologic twin sister is sitting right next to you'.

She turned around... and screamed and hugged me very tight at this point everyone stopped their conversations and looked over even the teachers.

"Hey Lizzy care to let me go so that I can breathe" I struggled to say.

"I can't believe your here, where have you been I haven't seen you in years" She exclaimed.

"Oh... you know here and there" I exclaimed.

Some of the teachers started to walk over that consisted of Aunt Abby, Joe Solomon (aka my godfather) and Rachel.

"Cammie come here and give me a hug squint, I've missed you" Aunt Abby screamed in excitement.

"I've missed you to Aunt Abby" I screamed back with just as much excitement.

"What about me?" Joe pouted.

"I've missed you too Joey!" I said while giggling.

"Hello Cameron what are you doing here?" Rachel injected.

"I was just checking on my twin sister, why Rachel is that against your rules?" I answered with an eye roll.

"Well as you can see she's perfectly fine so I think it's time for you to leave" She responded back.

"Whatever Rachel. Anyhow this is for you Lizzy" I said to Liz as I gave her a package from my pocket.

"Thank you, I'll open it later; we need to catch up first" Liz exclaimed.

"No honey I think it's time for her to go now" Rachel interpreted.

"Grumpy much Rachel? Can't even stand to be near me for longer than 5 minutes without trying to get rid of me" I pushed her buttons.

"I think it's time for you to leave" she demanded as she was about to explode.

"Alright Rachel, after all you know better" I pushed her buttons further.

Everyone watched our little match.

"That's enough both of you, I want all of us in Rachel's office right now!" Abby exploded.

We walked to the office in awkward silence.

Once everyone was in the office Abby broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cammie's POV

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Like I said just wanted to check up on my sister" I replied.

"Well I think it's time for you to leave Cameron I'm sure there are some people looking for you" Rachel stated with a glare.

"What people Rachel?" I replied.

"You know who" she said. Then she whispered quietly trying to prevent Abby and Liz from hearing "Your stepparents".

"Her what?!" Liz shouted.

"Since when does she have stepparents, she's your child Rachel! This is why i never see her anymore right?" Abby exploded.

"Cameron I think it's time you left now I'll get someone to drop you off at your stepparent's house" Rachel said ignoring Abby and Liz's questions.

"I don't live with them" I said coldly.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Because they were killed" I replied.

"Well you must be living somewhere the person will take you there" She replied indifferent.

"How can you be so cold Rachel?!" Abby shouted.

"I have my reasons; you don't expect her to stay her now do you?" Rachel replied.

"Actually I do, Cammie your staying here you can room with Liz and her roommates, you girls should go to your room now, I need to have a little chat with your mother" she said.

"Oh that's alright Abby I should get going" I said trying to escape having to be in the same building as Rachel.

"See? She should go" Rachel said.

"And go where exactly?" Abby asked.

"I'll find something" I replied.

"No, you'll stay here. Liz take her to your room, she'll start school tomorrow with everyone" She said in a tone that meant that there was nothing else to be said about it.

Liz started leading me out Rachel's office door and into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

"Where were you this summer?" Liz integrated.

"I was with our grandparents in the ranch" I lied but made sure to not let my pupils dilate or allow anything else in my expression to give it away.

"Liar" She hissed.

"What? I'm telling you the truth" I answered a little too quickly.

"Really because I was there ALL summer!" she shouted.

"Okay, Liz I'm going to be honest with you here. There's something that are better left untold and this is one of them" I said calmly.

"I thought you were dead" she said trying to hold back the tears but failing.

It felt like everything got suddenly dark. Everything became completely silent.

It's funny how people can hit right on the head of the nail without even looking. It's funny how without even seeing me in years she'd probably have been dreaming of exactly what had happened trying mathematically work out where I was.

"Hey, let me tell you something no one can ever kill me, I'll go all James Bond on their ass" I said chuckling trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know" she chuckled.

I engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back? Was it because of dad? What happened to you throughout all these years?" she asked as we parted.

"Lizzy, I promise you that one day I will tell you EVERYTHING that has happened but right now you're not ready to know yet, and right now you don't NEED to know" I replied.

"But I want to know. What happened? Where did you go? Why did you have stepparents? Who were they?" she asked.

"One day I promise. Right now it's not safe for you to know but... one day" I said looking directly in her eyes so that she could she I was being completely honest.

"Come on let me take you to your new dorm" she said dropping the subject for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to when they arrive at the bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stepped into a room with four beds. Three of which you could tell had been slept in a million times before. And the fourth bed had the sheets, pillows and a cover on top of the bed.

There was two girls talking quietly but stopped when we walked in.

"Guys this is my twin sister Cammie. Cammie this-"she said pointing to the first girl.

"Rebecca Baxter" I injected.

"Actually I prefer B-"Rebecca said with a glare.

"Bex" I interrupted again.

Bex resembled an Egyptian goddess from her cappuccino skin and athletic body which you could tell she was exceeding in P&E. Like she should with her MI6 parents.

And then there was an awkward silent as three girls stared at me.

"Well... this is Ma-"Liz started to introduce.

"Macey McHenry" I interrupted once again.

There are two types of Macey that's seen through the public eye. First the Macey McHenry of who is daughter of the politic that is running for President Mr McHenry. And her mother Mrs McHenry that's into anything beauty related. The girl that had everything given to her and appeared on every magazine cover for her perfect looks that many girls envied. And secondly the rebellious /snobby teenage act she puts on. However there is much more to her of course.

"How did you know their names?" Liz asked with a curious look in her face.

"That's not the only thing I know about them. And do you really want to know?" I asked.

Bex smirked in response.

Macey just looked at me with a bored expression on her face.

"You know what I'd rather not know. Let's make your bed so we can get some rest, tomorrow we all have school" Liz replied.

Liz helped me make my bed and gave me some pyjamas since I had no clothes than the ones I was wearing.

We had all gone to bed by midnight.

Everyone seemed to be asleep except for me. I kept tossing and turning.

"There are more things than what meets the eye" Macey said out of the blue. I guess I wasn't the only still awake.

"You should know after all you're the McHenry's rebellious child" I said.

"And you're the rebellious troubled teenager with a dark past" she replied while chuckling lightly.

"Labels, labels and more labels" I whispered back.

"You'll be getting a lot of those here, these girls no matter the sisterhood are massive gossip girls so beware" she whispered.

"Well they better beware that I don't take crap from anyone" I whispered slightly louder.

"Well then, welcome to Gallagher Academy" she whispered back.

After that we went to sleep.


End file.
